Turning the data collected by the Human Genome Project into knowledge is one of the biggest scientific challenges of the 21 st Century. The enormous volume of DMAsequence data and protein data now collected cannot be accessed, manipulated, or analyzed without computers. However, the greatest bottlenecks involve software rather than hardware. In spite of current levels of sophistication, we still lack adequate theory and algorithms to perform many fundamental tasks in molecular genetics and genetic epidemiology with speed and precision. It will take a new generation of scientists trained in both the biological and mathematical sciences to push forward our nation's genomic agenda. Few universities have the infrastructure and human resources to mount a genomics training program of the scope possible at UCLA. This training grant has brought together faculty from four different schools and 14different departments in the university to address the current gap in scientific training. During the years 2002 to 2006, it has trained 20 predoctoral students in the art of genomic analysis and interpretation.